The Things I Do
by Hex Power
Summary: When some stranger came up to Trent with the answer to all of his net battling problems, he when for it. Now,it is up to Lan and the others to save the boy and his Navi from the likes of Nebula and the Dark Chips.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own MegaMan, Trent Midorikawa and StrikeMan. Please don't totally hate me if these isn't like the show, it is my first MM fic. I tried my best, and tell me if there is anything wrong, but in a nice way. Thanks. R&R_

* * *

_"StrikeMan, Logging out!"_

"Ha, you lost again, Midorikawa!"

Trent growled as he looked up from the arena. There standing in front of him was Simon Funakawa. The large boy stomped over with his goon squad behind him. With his pig nose pointing out and beaded eyes coming on to Trent. He mustered a grin with his fat lips and broke out into laugher.

"You are such a loser, Midorikawa!" laugh Simon, "I have net-battle you 23 times and won them all! When are you going to learn that you just suck!"

Trent just glared at the pig-boy, his brown eyes flashing his anger. Sure, StrikeMan and him had lost against Simon and CannonMan 23 times. But that doesn't mean they suck. Of course, they never won any other battles neither. Still, there was no way he would let Simon imitated him.

"Me and StrikeMan are just as good as…"

"A pile of mud. Face it, Midorikawa, you just can't net-battle to save your life."

With that said, the group of boys laugh at Trent face and left the arcade. Now, he was force to be stared at by all the other people inside. He could felt a bit of his blood rush to his face from the encounter. Grabbing his PET, Trent ran out of the arcade and down the street.

"Trent, are you ok?" called a voice from his PET.

Lifting it up to his face. Trent saw his personal NetNavi looking back at him. It was a humanoid shape one with a silver suit on that cover most of his body, with a facemask coving his mouth and nose. His eyes were only blue visor coving them. On his gloves and boots were long blades shapes on the out side, the same shape were on his helmet, sort of like horns. Right there in the middle of his chest plate was his symbol, a target. Trent knew that he couldn't ever hid anything from his most trusted friend. With his mom always working and his dad always out of the country, StrikeMan was the only one that was there for him. Trent didn't know what he would do if he was delete.

"I am fine," grumble Trent.

"Yeah, and I am fairy princess," chuckle StrikeMan, "But you really shouldn't let that jerk get to you. He doesn't use strategy, but power to win his battles."

"Then why do we keep losing to him?"

"Ah…"

"I rest my point," Trent mumble, "We will never win a battle."

"Oh, don't say that. We are a team, the closest of the closes. The two musketeers!" cheered StrikeMan.

"I think you mean three musketeers," corrected Trent.

"You know what I mean," said StrikeMan, "I know everything about you and you with me,"

"Yeah, but can that win us a net-battle?" asked Trent.

"Ah…"

With that said the two of them continue to make their way home. Nanny would be worry if he didn't come home for supper. She would call up the police if he was just ten minutes later. What was unknown to them was that they were being watched. A pair of eyes behind dark sunglasses just stared on at the young boy. Yes…he and his NetNavi would be perfect in her next test.

"Hey, how about we battle Miss Megura and RainMan again," suggested StrikeMan, "We can see if we can do that Program Advance we been trying out for a while."

Trent just sigh, "We can always beat Nanny. She doesn't even tried, because she doesn't want for me to think I suck," he mumbled.

"Excuse me,"

Trent turned around to were the voice came from. It seemed to have came from inside a near-by alley. Carefully, he took a few steps inside to see if there was anyone in there. There didn't seem so.

"Man, sure is creepy," commented StrikeMan.

"Yeah, we better get out here," said Trent as he started to head back to the sidewalk, but bashed into something.

Looking up, there was this woman standing right in the middle of Trent's path. She had on this long coat that seem to touch down to the ground and her brown hair was tied into a braid that was hang off her right side. There he was on the ground, and she was looking straight at him with those freaky sunglasses.

"Trent! Are you ok! I can't see anything!" shouted out StrikeMan as the PET laid on the ground, face down.

"Who…are you?" asked Trent as he grabbed a hold of StrikeMan and pushed himself away from the woman.

"I just couldn't help but over heard your current problem," she said with a chuckle, "I decide to help you out of it."

"What do you mean?" gulped Trent as he hugged his PET.

"I want to give some battle chips," she said with a smirk.

"Battle chips?" asked Trent and StrikeMan at the same time.

"Yes, some very powerful chips that will boost both you and your NetNavi's power up," she said as she held out her hand.

Trent stood up and looked inside her hand. There in the middle of her hand was the battle chip she was talking about. It was grey and had this purple orb in the middle of it. It was like no other chip he had ever saw. He started to reach for it, but pulled his hand back, much to the woman's distaste.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked, looking at her.

"I just want to help out a net-battler down on his luck," she said, "With this chip, both you and your NetNavi will be the most powerful team in all the city."

"Then what do you want for it in return? If it is that powerful, then why give it to someone that never won a net-battle?" asked Trent, not knowing if he should trust this woman or not.

"Then I'll give you a demo. It can only be use it until the power runs out and can only to activate inside a special area to work, a Dimensional Area," she replied taking a few steps forward, "You come back here tonight, midnight, then you can try it out. If you don't like it, then we will leave it at that."

He didn't know what to do. Here was the chance he was waiting for. A chance to win a battle, to beat the living snot out of Simon. But, he still had to talk it over with StrikeMan. They were a team and they make this decision as a team.

"What do you think about this, StrikeMan?" asked Trent.

"Well, I don't know, I have a bad feeling about that woman," said StrikeMan, "But on the other hand, I would really like to smash CannonMan's face into a wall. So…why not tried it. Nothing really could wrong, right?"

"Right," agreed Trent before turning to the woman, "Sure, we'll go for your test run."

"Good," said the woman, as she place the chips into her pocket, "Don't tell anyone about this, I'll be watching you."

With that said, she left into the street. Trent then realized that he didn't get her name. He ran after her and found that she had disappeared into the crowds. That only made him worried even more.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Trent.

"Well, maybe," answered StrikeMan.

"That really encouraging," moaned Trent as he slapped himself.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get here tonight, test this chip out. If we don't like them, we just turned away from them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 11:57 pm, later that night. Trent tightened his jacket and glance at his PET again. He just was so nervous about this meeting. What if it was some kind of trick and he was going to end up dead cold. The thought of that just ran shivers up his spine. There was no one else around the street, only a couple people working late or a couple or two on a date. But there was no sign of that woman.

"She is not here yet," Trent mumbled to StrikeMan.

"Chillax will you," suggested StrikeMan, "She said midnight, so just wait until midnight."

"But it only a minute until then," said Trent as he looked at his watch.

"I say, chill!" shouted StrikeMan, "take deep breaths and calm down."

Taking a breath of the cold night air, Trent continued to look out for the strange woman. He just continued to worry, not matter what StrikeMan says. He just couldn't help but worry. He got it from his father and mother. They were always worried over all sorts of business deals, and it just rubbed off him. Now, he was dealing with his own business deal. The clock tower started to ring out the midnight hour with its bells there was still no sign of the woman.

"That it! She is not…"

"I see that you showed up."

Trent almost had a heart attack as the woman appear in front of him again. How did she do that? Walking over to Trent, she held out her hand and there was the battle chip.

"Here you go, the Dark Synchrochip, for your disposable," she responded as she dropped the chip into his hand.

Trent pick up the one she had called the Synchrochip. He just had to wonder how someone used this kind of chip. He never seen nor hear of this kind of chip. And what was up with using an area to activate a chip. Things were just getting weird for him.

"So, how do I use this thing?" asked Trent, holding up the Synchrochip.

"Ah, you can only use that when you are in a Dimensional Area. Placing it into your PET and shouting out Cross-fusion, you will be able to combine with your net NetNavi.

"You mean me and StrikeMan can become one?" asked Trent surprise by this.

"That is so bizarre," commented StrikeMan

"Yes, now just let me get the area ready for you to test it out," she smirked again.

Suddenly, the ground shook all around them. Trent glance around and saw some kind of cylinder shape pop out of the ground. It shot out a beam and then he founded himself trap within a dome shape. Colors of the surrounding area became distracted and strange. Trent just couldn't help but wonder what kind of technology could create this place.

"Wow," was all he and StrikeMan could say for something like this.

"Now, place all your regular battle chips into your PET, then use the Dark Synchrochip," commanded the woman.

Trent nodded his head in agreement. As he started to place his chips into his PET, he just couldn't help but have this bad feeling going on inside his head. It was like telling him not to do this. But, he had to do this. He had to prove to everyone that he and StrikeMan were great net-battlers. He wanted to shovel it into Simon's face. StrikeMan deserver this and Trent wanted to give him the best. With the last chip in, all that left was the Dark Synchrochip.

"Are you ready, StrikeMan?" asked Trent, "You want to do go through this?"

"Trent, things are going to be just find," said StrikeMan as he gave his human a thumb up, "Once you use that chip, we are going to be closer then ever."

Ms. Yuri stood back and watch the youth download his battle chips. This was just too prefect. Ever since that test run with Miusaka and PrismMan, she had developing more of these Dark Synchrochips. Now, she finally had a good product. They had the full power of the Dark Chips and give the user the ability to Cross-Fuse. This boy and his NetNavi was just a test subject for her. If it works, he would only be part of a long line of Soldiers for Nebula. Both the humans the NetNavis would crave the Dark Chips and do anything to get them. Now, if only she could just get those pests Net Savers, Lan and MegaMan to use the Dark Synchrochip. Everything would just to prefect.

"Ready, StrikeMan!" called out Trent, as he held tight to the Dark Synchrochip in his hand.

"Let's do this!" shouted StrikeMan.

"All right, Dark Synchrochip; Download" cried out Trent as he enter the chip into his PET, "Cross-Fusion!"

Yes, this was just prefect. Ms. Yuri just stood there with a smile as both Net-Op and NetNavi felt the power of the Dark Synchrochip for the first time. They belong to Nebula and the Dark Chips now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lan quickly skated across the street of the city. A Dimensional Area had appear in the middle of the city, just as Mr. Famous had say. Someone had inform the Net Savers that this would happen. They didn't know if that should trust the caller, but Lan came anyway. Now, he could see that this was real. He had to here and fine out what was the problem was this time. With the Darkloids around and with Protoman one of them, he had to be extra careful.

"Lan, I getting something from the center of the Dimensional Area!" called out MegaMan.

"All right, let's go and kick some Darkloid scum!" called out Lan as he started to download his battle chips.

As they came closer, the sound of explosion and laugher was coming in loud and clear. Yes, a Darkloid was here and he was cause trouble in the city. The closer Lan got, the more it seems that the Darkloid was just cause mass panic. There was nothing to it. What kind of Darkloid would do that. Beast Man would have, but he was deleted a while back.

"We have to Cross-Fuse, Lan!" shouted Mega Men as he brought his partner to the real world.

Lan shook his head, "Right, Synchrochip: Download! Cross-Fusion!"

Now, that MegaMan and Lan were one, the cyber human ran to the area where the descrection was being cause. There in the middle of it was StrikeMan, only it was Trent as well. The Dark Synchrochip had work. They were one now and were being driven by the power of the Dark Chip. Neither of them had felt like this before. It was like unlimited power was flowing in their bodies. Now, they were just destroying everything in sight.

Trent laugh behind the facemask as the humans ran for their lives. This was the best and he wanted more, he wanted more power. Ms. Yuri just stood there by the alley as StrikeMan slashed a car into two. Primate fighting, but it could improve. That is if these guys wanted more Dark Chips. That when she notice the Cross-Fused Lan coming right towards them. It seem her next test was on time. It was time to see what this StrikeMan was like against an opponent.

"That it! I am the greatest!" roared out Trent as he punch the light post down to the ground.

"Hold it right there, Darkloid!"

Trent turned to see Lan standing there with his Mega Buster on his arm. Firing a couple shots at StrikeMan, Lan hope to hit him, but found that He had jumped out of the way. Trent smiled as there was now someone he could fight against. He to see actually how powerful he was now.

"Who are you?" demanded Lan.

"The name won't matter where you are going," chuckle Trent then started to charge at Lan, holding up his arms, "Strike Slash!"

Quickly bring them apart, a silver-glowing X shape was coming right towards the Net Saver, and it was coming in fast. Lan rolled out of the way, but was blewn back from the explosion as the attack came into contact with a car. This was one tough Darkloid.

"Is that the best you got?" laugh out Trent as he just smirked at the blue armor human.

As the two battle it out. Ms. Yuri just stood off and watched. Yes, this kid would be the prefect pawns for Nebula. With both him and NetNavi having used the Dark Chip, their bodies would slowly become depend on the chip. The problem with the last test run was that the chip only corrupted the NetNavi. The human would be affect by the Dark Chip, like a NetNavi, but they were able to heal. Now, with this new chip, both of them would fall to the power of Nebula.

Lan grunts as he took the force of another one of this Darkloid's Strike Slash. They had never faced one that was this strong. They only ones that were this strong was Dark Proto Man and PrismMan. They were the only one that cause any serious trouble for MegaMan and Lan. Again, StrikeMan raise up his arm, the blade attach to it was glowing again.

"Take this you freak show!" shouted out StrikeMan, "Strike Slash!"

Lan cried out as he flew backwards again. Smoke rose from his chest from that attack. Grinding his teeth, he knew that he was going to have to end this. Good thing, none of the Darkloids could only have a couple attacks. Without a net-battler, they didn't have any battle chips to fight with.

"Long Sword Chip: Download!" cried out Lan as the chip appear on his arm.

"Ha, like that going to save you against me! Cyber Sword Battle Chip: Download!" cried out StrikeMan.

Ok, that was something Lan and MegaMan were excepting. He had used a Battle Chip. Now that could only mean two things. One; the Darkloid had a Net-Battler out there somewhere, or…no. Nebula done it again. They had used the Dark Synchrochip. It was just like with PrismMan again. What were they going to do now? Lan knew at once he had to go for the crest on Darkloid's chest. That was the only way to save the Net-Battler.

Trent just chuckle as he advanced on to Lan. A smirk was spread from under the face mask across his face. This was great. He had never been this even in a Net-Battle before. Of course, both of them seem to be evenly match. Now, more then ever, Trent wanted to destroy this guy.

"You ready to end this, StrikeMan?" asked Trent.

"Yeah, let's send him to the recycle center in the sky," chuckle StrikeMan.

Just as the two titans were about to clash again, a purple blast came out of nowhere and sent Lan flying across the area. Trent growled at someone coming during the middle of his battle. Seeing where the shot came from, there stood a NetNavi with mostly red with really long white hair. He seem to be smiling down at them with a gleam in his red visor as he watch Lan struggle to stand up.

"Who are you?" demand Trent, "Why did you meddle in my fight?"

"The name is Dark Proto Man and I just want to let you know that MegaMan is mine," stated the red NetNavi.

"I was just about to destroy him, you had no right!" shouted Trent as he raise his Cyber Sword.

"I have more right then you, that is if you want to see another Dark Chip again," chuckle Dark Proto Man as he turned his back, "I suggest you move if you don't them to see who you really are," with that said, Dark Proto Man logged out.

Trent growl but knew that the NetNavi was right. Quickly, he started to run away from the battle. MegaMan wouldn't be able to follow him. Trent reach at least five city blocks by the time the Dimensional Area had disappear. Their Cross-Fusion was broken and now, Trent was back as a human. But this time, he seemed different. His eyes seem to be glowing a little red and had these dark circles under them. His smile became more predator like as he still felt the power of the Dark Chip going through his body.

"That was…amazing," he commented to StrikeMan.

"You have that right," chuckle StrikeMan as his blood red visor flashed wit satisfaction, "That was great, we almost had that jerk delete!"

"Just think about we can do to Simon and CannonMan tomorrow," said Trent and a grin came across his face, "There will not enough data for him to put his stupid NetNavi back together when we are done with him."

"Right, tomorrow, we are going to rock this city to its core!"


	2. Chapter 2

Update! Yeah! I hope everyone likes the next chapter. Tell me if I spell anything wrong. I only own Trent Midorikawa and StrikeMan. Please REVIEW!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure about that Lan?"

Lan and Maylu were walking down the streets of Den tech City. He had just finished telling her about last night about the Darkloid. He already told Mr. Famous about it and he said that he should look into for him. Without a name, it would be hard to track down who this Darkloid was.

"I am sure that this Darkloid was a Net-Battler using a Dark Synchrochip," answer Lan.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Maylu.

"I just figure I would ask around and see if anyone seen any weird behavior from anyone," he said, "I would think that who ever this Net-Battler is, he would be acting like Miusaka."

"So, where do you want to start looking, Lan?" asked MegaMan.

"We'll tried at the arcade first, if they are both still feeling the power of the Dark Chip, they are net-battling someone."

It seem that the young Net Saver was right. As the two of the came up to the arcade, there was a quite a large group around the net-battle arena. Shouting was coming from all around the area and screams. Lan and Maylu tried to squeeze their way into the crowd, but where force outside of the circle.

"What is going on?" asked Maylu as she turned to one of the people watching.

"CannonMan is getting his butt kicked in there, from some NetNavi he had beaten like 26 times before."

Lan and Maylu exchange a look. Was it possible that this NetNavi fighting CannonMan the one from last night. If they were able to see pass the groups of heads, they would have seen Trent standing on one of the side of the Net-Battle Arena. There inside was StrikeMan slicing up CannonMan like meat. Simon was starting to sweat like the pig he was. He had used all his battle chips and now his NetNavi was force to dodge all of StrikeMan's attack. He knew that he could beat the smaller NetNavi, but he was too fast. Trent hadn't even used even one Battle chip. What was going on?

"I going give you one chance, CannonMan," hissed StrikeMan as he pointed towards the larger, heavy armor NetNavi that looked like a human tank with the cannon for its head, "Log out now, and you shall be spared."

"Ha, I would never get up to the likes of you," sneered CannonMan as he dragged his fist on the ground.

"Is that your final answer?" sneered Trent as he looked across at Simon.

The pig-boy eyes looked around the room and saw that every eye in the place was on him. If he gave up to this loser, then he would be nothing. Blowing out his stomach, Simon just growled, "We are going to win this!" he stated.

Trent just grin his predator teeth, "No you aren't," he said, "StrikeMan, delete him,"

"Finally, I was getting tried just playing with this fool," respond StrikeMan as he cracked his knuckle.

"Playing with me? You can't possible win against me!" roared CannonMan as a large amount of energy came form his cannon head, "Land Shot!"

A huge amount of energy came from it and launched itself towards StrikeMan. Both NetNavi and Net-Battler just smirked at it. Crossing his arms, the blades on StrikeMan's arms started to glow.

"This won't hurt much," sneered StrikeMan, "Strike Slash!"

A giant silver X came forth from his attach and charge towards CannonMan's own attack. The two attacks clashed and the Strike Slash sliced through the blast and continued on its way right towards CannonMan. The heavy NetNavi wasn't fast enough to escape it and was hit with the full force of it.

_"CannonMan, Delete," _stated the computer voice.

"No!" roared Simon as he felled to his knees, "You destroy CannonMan!"

"I tried to save you," said Trent as he jack-out StrikeMan, "You were just too foolish to listen."

The group of by-standers was slowly walking away from Trent. They always had seen him against Simon and he always lose. But this time it was different. Trent mopped the floor with Simon. How was it possible for him to gain so much skill and power with the last 24 hours? Trent walked through the crowd as they parted like the Red Sea. They didn't want to end up on his bad side in fear that he would delete their own NetNavis like CannonMan.

Lan and Maylu finally pushed their way into the center of the crowd. It seem the one of the battler had left already. The only one who was left was Simon. The large boy was on the ground, crying out his eyes as he held on to his empty PET.

"What happen here?" asked Lan.

"M-M-Midorikawa, he deleted my NetNavi!" cried out Simon, "He let his NetNavi destroy my CannonMan!"

Ok that proved that the Darkloid Net-Battler was here. As Maylu tried to calm down Simon, Lan ran over to the videophone to contact Mr. Famous. He would want to know that they had at least a name to who this mysterious enemy was. The familiar sunglasses face appeared on the screen.

"Lan, I trust you bring some good news," said Famous.

"Yeah, Mr. Famous, A Net-Battler here had just deleted a NetNavi here and I think it the same guy from last night. The Net-Battler he faced says that his name is Midorikawa," answer Lan.

"Please, call me Famous and was it Midorikawa you say?" asked Famous.

"Yes, that right," replied Lan.

"Now that is really interesting. One of our major senior lecturer to the Americans is actually Dr. Midorikawa."

"You think there is a connection. That this Doctor is involve?" asked Lan.

Famous shook his head, "No, I believe not, Dr. Midorikawa is away for the past six months on tour. He doesn't even have a NetNavi…but his son does,"

"His son?" puzzled Lan.

"Yes, his son Trent Midorikawa. I remember he mentions his boy a lot when he was in town. Said that he was always net-battling, but kept losing, but I can't seem to recall the name of his NetNavi."

Lan started to panic a bit with this new information, "So, if his son is really working with Nebula then…"

"He could get a hold of very private information. He knows his way around Scilabs very well. But, it could just a mistake. Lan, tried to track down Dr. Midorikawa's son and see if he is involve or not."

"Me and MegaMan are on the case, Mr. Famous," said Lan.

"Please call me…" he didn't have enough time before Lan hanged up on him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trent gripped his side as he tried to walk home. All the sudden, he felt like he was on top of the world. Now, he felt like crap. StrikeMan was feeling the way. The power from the Dark Chip had finally ran down. It was all their energy was drain from their very bodies. Now, they need another boost of its power. But, to do that, Trent would have to find that woman again. He didn't know where he could find her. He growled at the feeling of helplessness he had now.

"Trent, Jack me in the net," demanded StrikeMan, "I'll ask around if anyone had information for getting the chips. You search in the real world for the woman."

Trent nodded his head in agreement. They need to act fast and get a hold of those chips. They need their power. Seeing a net jack port, Trent pointed his PET at it.

"StrikeMan, Jack in!"

The silver color NetNavi finally made it to the net. Looking all around the area, there were all sorts of NetNavis. One of them was bout to know something about where he could get some Dark Chips. Grabbed the closest NetNavi, he bam him against the wall.

"Tell me all you know about the Dark Chips and where you can get them," demand StrikeMan.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," whimper the NetNavi.

Growling his displeasure, StrikeMan threw the NetNavi to the side. Soon, he found that all the NetNavi didn't seem to know anything about Dark Chips. They would all break down or run away when asked about them. Why were these weaklings so scared of the Dark Chips? StrikeMan roared out in anger as he was turning up with nothing. He needed Dark Chips now.

"Isn't there anyone that can tell me where I can get a Dark Chip!" he growled deep in his throat.

"Hold it right there,"

StrikeMan turned around to see two NetNavis coming right towards him. They were both humanoid, one was female and dress in pink and the other was a blue male Navi. It was that blue one that made StrikeMan think he met him somewhere before. That when it flashed into his head. He looked like that guy he and Trent were battling last night. StrikeMan just growl deep in his throat. If he was here, then he would ruin StrikeMan's chances in getting more Dark Chips.

"Stop right there!" MegaMan demanded.

"I don't think so, Strike Slash!"

Both MegaMan and Roll didn't except that he would actually attack them in the open. Quickly, they jumped out of the way from the attack and let it crash into the wall. That when StrikeMan took this time to run. Who ever they were, he knew that they were trying to stop him. Well, he would destroy them first. No one was going to get into his way now.

"StrikeMan, what's going on?" called out Trent.

"That stupid NetNavi from last night found me, and he brought a friend," answer StrikeMan.

"Great," growled Trent, "We need a distraction, something just to keep them busy while we continue our search."

"Well, I am open to ideas,"

"…I think they are just about to be all washed up, here a chip, Water Tower: Download,"

StrikeMan felt the chip connect. Place his hand to the ground, Giant pillars of water came forth and started crashing down the streets. NetNavis all around were screaming in panic as they were trying to escape the water that was coming toward them. They weren't allowed to use battle chips in the city. Something bad was happen. MegaMan groaned as he tried to keep up with the grey NetNavi, but with the crowds of NetNavi coming towards him, it was hard to kept track of them.

"Wood Tower,"

Now large towers of wood were cracking out of the ground. This was just great as MegaMan jumped into the air as one of them popped from under him. Once the city calm down, he looked around and saw that he lost track of the grey NetNavi. Roll quickly ran up to the blue NetNavi once the area was clear.

"Are you ok?" asked Roll.

"Yeah, I am fine," said MegaMan as he couldn't help but be upset that he had lost that silver NetNavi.

"MegaMan, what is going on? Are you and Roll ok?" asked Lan.

"I am fine, so is Roll," answer MegaMan, " I just lost him, his Net-Battler used battle chips in the city."

"Now we know that they are now looking for more Dark Chips. Asked around and find out who he is?"

"Got ya," agreed MegaMan

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trent continued to run down to where he first met the woman. She had to be there, just had to be. Trent panted as he pushed past people and jabbed himself a pathway. He had to get a Dark Chip. He didn't know what would happen to him and StrikeMan if they didn't get another one soon. Finally, he reach the alley where this all started. He looked down it in search of the woman.

"Lady, are you there? I need another Dark Chip!" shouted out Trent.

"Shut up, or you will lead the Net Savers to us,"

Trent grinned as the woman had finally shown her face again. It was about time too. He needed another Dark Chip.

"Look, I need another Dark Chip, I know you have more of them," demand Trent.

"Yes, I do have more of them, but I just don't give them all away from free," she said.

"Do you need money or something? Look, I don't care what it is, I just want another Dark Chip," said Trent as a little bead of sweat was running down his face. What was going on with him? He couldn't understand what was going with his body, but he knew that he needed a Dark Chip.

That was what she was waiting to here. With a chuckle she came up to the young boy, "It very simple, I need you to break into Scilabs and grabbed a hold of some information. You agree to do this, you get a Dark Chip for the job and one after it is finish."

Trent's first reaction was surprise. She wanted him to break into Scilabs. Didn't she realize how well guard that place. More so since that attack a few months ago and they had to rebuild it. But after a second, a smirked came across his face. He knew his way pass the security systems. It wouldn't be that hard. StrikeMan and himself would be able to handle the security NetNavis just fine, even more so with the Dark Chip's help.

"Fine, consider it done," responded Trent as he held out his hand, waiting for his chip.

Ms. Yuri just smiled as she drew out a Dark Chip. Seeing it at once, Trent's hand started to reach for it. Only to have Ms. Yuri bring it back. Frowning in frustration, he didn't understand why she was paying this game with him.

"Just a little advice, you can only use the chip in a Dimensional Area,"

"What? Then how am I…?"

"There will be a new feature on your PET, something that will make it able to activate the Dimensional Area," she said finishing what she was going to say, "So use it when it is needed, or else the Net Savers will be coming for you."

Trent nodded his head in agreement. He didn't really pay attention to the warning she just gave him, but was more focus on getting his hands on to the Dark Chip. He didn't know why, but that little thing had some kind of control of him. Trent knew that, but didn't really care. All he wanted was the power that was offered and would do anything to get it. Finally, Ms. Yuri flicked over the chip. Trent reach up and grabbed a hold of it. He finally got it.

"When you get to Scilabs, get the information in a file called Project Power-up, then come back the docks once you get it," Ms. Yuri said.

"No problem," chuckle Trent as he pocket the chip and jogged out of the alleyway. Next stop, Scilabs


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own MegaMan, only Trent and StrikeMan.

Please Review if there anything good or bad about this story.

………………………………………………

Trent climbed up the stairs of Scilabs. He had to find the prefect place to jack in StrikeMan. He didn't want to be discovered breaking to the Scilads computers, so where could they go to get into the systems. So, there was only one place; his dad's office.

It wasn't very hard to get inside the building. Since he had visited his dad here whenever he was actually in town, the security guards knew him. So it was easy to convince them that he needed something from his father's office. Now, he just needed to find out where they were keeping Project Power-Up. That shouldn't be too hard.

Coming up to his father office, he would be able to do his work without drawing attention to his actives until they realized it was too late. Opening the door, Trent walked over and sat down at his father's large desk and turned on his computer.

"Ready to get to work, StrikeMan?" asked Trent.

"Just get the Dark Chip ready when we need it, I think Blueboy has the possible of showing up," respond StrikeMan.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," chuckle Trent, "We need something bigger going on while we get the info, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, I think I do. I can handle that," said StrikeMan as he disappeared into the Scilab's systems.

He looked around the area. StrikeMan knew that there had to be something to kept Blue Boy and his partner busy while he and Trent did the next part. The security NetNavis just looked at him as he walked. They all knew who he was and it wasn't common to see him here. Yet, they all felt something different about him this time around.

"See anything?" asked Trent.

"Nothing yet," whisper StrikeMan then as he came up to something, "Ok, strike that."

"What did you find?" asked Trent.

"Our ticket to a distraction," chuckle StrikeMan, "Get ready to lock the office and heard some shouting,"

There he was standing in front of one of the test room control panels. There were a couple people in side there. So, everyone would be more focus on getting them out then what he was doing. Quickly, he gained access to the controls and shut the doors down. Now, they were trapped inside the room. The finishing part was closing all the vents in the room, cutting off their oxygen supplies. That way, they could put a little more pressure on them to get the scientists out of there, before they would come and deal with them.

"Great work, StrikeMan," said Trent, "That will work perfectly."

Just as StrikeMan was going to get back to work, he found himself surrounded by ten security NetNavis. They all didn't seem to be too please with the stunt that StrikeMan had just pulled on their watch.

"Put your hands in the air, StrikeMan and come with us," one of them ordered him to do with their weapons pointed right at him.

"Fine," complied StrikeMan as he raised his arms into the air. A sinister grin spread behind his facemask. The blades started to glow as he angled them towards the security NetNavis, "Strike Slash!"

They all with flying then logged out. StrikeMan just chuckle as he continued on his way again. Did they really think that they could beat him? He had been fighting them for years. He was too strong for them to handle when he used his Strike Slash at full strength.

"Problems?" asked Trent.

"Just had to deal with some minor annoyances," said StrikeMan as he cracked his knuckles, "Just worry about the job."

"Well, I'm getting fed from hallway camera by the test lab you fixed, everyone heading towards there to help get the door open," answer Trent, "They are bound to find out we are the one that cause it."

"Then they really funs starts,' chuckle StrikeMan as he came up to where the Project Power-Up information was being kept.

Quickly, he tried to hack his way into the system, but the stupid thing would allow him direct access to the information. Growling in frustration, StrikeMan slashed the machine to bits. The only way they were going to get at, it would be in the real world. Of course, there was only one way to do that.

"Trent, I can't get in, I need to get into the real world," answer StrikeMan.

"That a good thing too," chuckle Trent, as he looked at the video feed.

"How so?"

"Our little playmate has come back, and he brought a friend," said Trent as he saw that Lan and Maylu had show up on the scene. He saw that both had jack in their NetNavis into the systems and one of them looked like the blue NetNavi they fought last night, so it didn't take brains to figure out that they were able to cross-fused as well. Trent grin as his teeth flashed in the neon lights as he ready the battle chips in his hand.

"Ok, ready for round two?" asked Trent as he jack –out StrikeMan.

"Hey, if we can get more of those Dark Chips, I am ready to go for round 381," said StrikeMan.

Trent laughed with his NetNavi as the poor in taste joke. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he picked up the Dark Chip from his pocket. Now, this was their moment to shine. Defeating CannonMan was going to be nothing like defeat this blue NetNavi. He activated the new program on his PET and just a few moments later, the Dimensional Area was up and running all around Scilabs.

"Ready?" asked Trent.

"Let's rock!"

………………………………………………

"Oh, no not another Dimensional Area," moaned Lan.

They had finally gotten the people out of the room when the area around them started to go all weird. That could only mean one thing in Lan's books. As Maylu and himself started to move people out of the room, a loud crashing sound was heard. At once, they knew it had to be the Darkloid.

"Maylu, you get everyone out of here!" shouted Lan, "I going after him!"

"Be careful, Lan!" shouted Maylu as she watched her friend run down the hallway.

"Ready, MegaMan?" asked Lan as he pulled out the Synchrochip.

"Just hurry, Lan," urged MegaMan.

"Synchrochip Battlechip in! Download! Cross-Fusion!"

Now, both Lan and MegaMan had became one into the Dimensional Area. Running at top speeds, they had to hurry towards where the sounds had come from. They seem to have originated from one of the top private research labs. Quickly, Lan downloaded the Mega Buster, ready for used. There was no way he was going to allow this Darkloid, may he be human or not, get away with this.

"Freeze!" shouted Lan as he slide into the room, pointing the Mega Buster.

It took him only a couple of seconds to see that there was no one in front of him. Placing his weapon at his side, Lan took a few steps inside the room. He thought for sure that this was where the loud crash had came from. But there was no one here.

"Lan, look out!" cried out MegaMan.

Lan wasn't quick enough to take MegaMan's warning. In seconds, he was sent flying into the wall, as StrikeMan had jumped from behind him The Cross Fused Darkloid let loosed a Mini Boomer towards MegaMan, but he quickly saw it and jumped out of its way.

"Why don't you stay still? Your destruction will be much easier on you!" shouted Trent.

"I'll never give up to a Darkloid!" respond Lan, "Mega Buster!"

The arm cannon quickly formed on Lan's arm and he fired a couple shots. Direct hit! StrikeMan cried out in pain as he grabbed a hold of his chest from the laser shots. Growling deep inside his throat, Trent started to charge towards Lan.

"Take this, Strike Slash!" roared out StrikeMan as his arm blades started to glow from their attack.

In a one motion, Trent slashed MegaMan right across the chest with the one attack. Lan crashed down into the floor from the force of the attack. Moaning a bit in pain, he knew at once that they were going to have to get this done.

"Boomerang Battlechip in! Download!" called out Lan.

The Mega Buster was replaced on MegaMan's hand and formed the Boomerang Launcher. Aiming it carefully, Lan set it flying towards StrikeMan. The silver NetNavi jumped out of its way on the first round. As it came back around, the boomerang whacked Trent right in the middle of his back. Trent grinded his teeth together in pain.

"You are going to pay for that," hissed StrikeMan, "Cyber Sword Battlechip in! Download!"

With the sword in hand, Trent started to slash at Lan, trying to get him in his chest. MegaMan was much faster, dodging each attack made at him. This was getting them nowhere. Trent growled, as his attacks were growing more and more fierce and more random. It was like he wasn't even trying anymore. StrikeMan was just wanted to destroy him and hang Lan's head on the wall.

"Look, you are being used, Nebula is using you and your NetNavi," said Lan seeing if he could plead the human inside to stop this thing.

"Shut up and fight me!" roared out Trent.

"Lan, we need another plan," said MegaMan.

"I know that, it seem the only way to destroy his emblem," said Lan.

"Right, I'll find an open spot," stated MegaMan, "Just keep him busy."

"Easy for you to say!" shouted Lan as he ducked under another one of StrikeMan's attacks.

That is when he noticed that StrikeMan was getting a little sluggish. His attacks were becoming more and more slower and less powerful. Trent noticed it as well. It was like his body was being drain of energy. He wouldn't be able to keep the fusion for much longer. This has to end now.

"Trent, what are you think?" asked StrikeMan as he felt his partner seem to be up to something.

"I going for it,"

"What? You are going for what?…Wait…Now?"

"We can do it now, we have the power, thanks to the Dark Chips,"

"Alright, lets do it and take this creeps out," agreed StrikeMan.

Trent nodded his head, and then took a couple steps backwards. He had to gain some distance if he was going to do this right. Everything had to be prefect. MegaMan notice this and wonder what was going on here. Was he retreating?

"Prepare to die, freak-o!" shouted Strikeman, "Cannon Battlechip in: Download!"

" Mega Cannon Battlechip in; Download!"

"Oh no," said Lan and MegaMan as they figure out what the Darkloid was planning to do.

"Hi-Cannon Battlechip in; Download!"

Now, a large three, combine cannon had formed at Trent's hands. He could feel sweat pouring down his forehead as he tried to hold it up. The power coming from this was tremendous. Now, all he had to do was hold on just a little longer.

"Program AdvanAHAHAHAHAH!"

The power from the Program Advance was too much for Trent and StrikeMan's already weak cross-fussed. Just as he as about to launch the attack, a giant explosion came from the large cobalt cannon. The Cross Fusion broke at once as Trent was sent flying into a near-by wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. His PET came out of his hand and landed under a table, where no one could see it unless they tried. The Dimensional Area broke and Lan returned to normal. He quickly ran over to Trent to see if he was ok.

"Lan are you ok?" asked Maylu as she ran into the room with Mr. Famous and Dr. Hikari with her.

"We need an ambulance!" shouted Lan as even he could see that the young boy in his arms was serious hurt.

"I'll go and get one," said Maylu as she ran back out.

"Here, let me see him," said Dr. Hikari as he kneed down to the unconscious boy and was surprise to actually know this boy, "This is Henry's boy."

"You are right," stated Mr. Famous, "it is Trent Midorikawa."

"What going to happen to him?" asked Lan.

"I don't know, Lan," said Dr. Hikari, "But first we have to get him to the hospital at once.

……………………………………………….

As Trent was loaded on to the ambulance, a lone figure entered Scilabs. It quickly entered the room where Trent and Lan had their battle. Looking around the room, it soon spotted what it was looking for. Going over to the table where StrikeMan's PET was lying on the ground, it picked it up. With a small chuckle, it placed it into it's coat pocket.

"Don't worry, we are going to your Netoft back really soon," it chuckle as it step back into the darkness


End file.
